


Videos To The People You Love

by orphan_account



Series: Epiphany [1]
Category: Voltron: Legendary Defender
Genre: Alex McClain's A+ Parenting, Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Angst, Angst with a not so happy ending, Basically my version of s 6, Bisexual Lance (Voltron), Ever since Lance never mentioned his dad I got this idea, F/M, Fluff and Angst, Homoromantic demisexual Keith, I Tried, I'm spoiling my boy too much, Keith (Voltron) is Bad at Feelings, Keith and Shiro are Adoptive Siblings, Keith doesn't even realize it, Lance can sing and play any instrument with strings, Lance doesn't think Keith likes him as more of a friend tho, Lance has a shitty step-dad, Lance sometimes gets suicidal, Lance speaks multiple languages, Langst, M/M, Multilangual Lance, Mutual Pining, Pining Keith (Voltron), Pining Lance (Voltron), Post-Canon, SEASON 6 DOESNT EXIST HERE SHUT UP JANET, Set after season 5, These two gays are so oblivious it hurts, Until Lance literally leaves, Venting Vlogs, basically Lance vents through vlogging, but my boy gets back up again I promise, but not in the way you were expecting, did I also mention Lance speaks different alien languages as well, klangst, more tags to be added if I feel like it, musical lance, one point Lance runs away, probably because he is also half alien, the team is hella oblivious sometimes, vlogs
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-04-03
Updated: 2018-04-03
Packaged: 2019-04-18 02:59:31
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,759
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14203572
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: Morriña(n) a very deep, nostalgic and melancholic homesickness experienced as one intensely longs to return home;"A "saudade" so strong it can even kill."He sighs and forces his eyes to gaze at the camera, a strained smile on his face. It certainly looked as if he wanted to get out, but forced himself to open his mouth and start."Hi, I'm Lance, the former Blue Paladin and current Red Paladin of Voltron. I fly a senient mechanical lion and I'm currently in space with a bunch of aliens. Today, however, I'll be talking about home."-Set slightly after Season 5.





	Videos To The People You Love

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> A.K.A The author tries to write angst but fails
> 
> So this started as an essay but I felt angsty today so here ya go!
> 
> EDIT: AS YOU CAN SEE, I'M IGNORING SEASON 6 COMPLETELY BUT I'LL RANT ABOUT IT NEXT CHAPTER.

It can't end up like this.

It  _shouldn't_ have ended up like this.

Everything had been going so well. The rest of them really had thought it was. With Lotor as their new ally and Keith back into Voltron with a new family member, plus getting the real Shiro and saving Kuron, which was what the rest of the Paladins had called the clone, things had been going almost smoothly, per say.

With Haggar out of the picture for a bit, they all had deserved a good rest, which resulted in them having fun with themselves, interacting with one another like family, unknowingly pushing one of them away like it was nothing.

They wished that, back then, they could've have seen the signs, maybe they could've said something. If they had not been so busy with one another, maybe things wouldn't end up like this.

Maybe Lance would still be with them.

* * *

 It had all started after Samuel Holt had returned to Earth. Pidge and Matt had hugged their father goodbye, and Lance couldn't help but miss his own mother's hugs.

He heard his own footsteps thread silently across the castle halls. Everyone else was fast asleep, or so he had thought, for a familiar voice had called him.

"Lance!"

The Cuban male turned around to find Coran running towards him, a funny looking object in his hands, as well as two translucent looking green screens with alloy bits at the edges, much like his phone.

"What up, Coran?" He asked with a smile.

The ginger man placed the object and the tablets into his arms as soon as he was in front of the brown haired boy. Lance must have looked at him in confusion, because then the man smiled at him softly.

"I know you've been stressed about a lot of things lately, and Hunk said something about how you humans talk to your cameras on Earth so I brought you this!" He gestured to the tablets and the odd looking object. "This here, is a Seika, or as you humans call it, a video recorder! The green tablets is for you to watch your recorded videos. I gave you two in case you lost one. Now you can pour all your worries into this camera every quintent!"

The brunet smiled, carefully holding the objects in his arms. "Thanks Coran, I'll be sure to use them whenever I need them." 

Smiling back, the Altean felt a little proud when he saw those ocean blue eyes light up in hope when he heard what the Seika was for. He turned away from the boy after telling him to have a good night, feeling good for himself as he walked to his own bedroom.

* * *

After that, Lance seemed to be more eager to head back to his room. It wasn't as if he wanted to get away with them, oh no, but  sometimes, when all of them are either too busy to hang out or they were concentrated on something, he would hide away in his room.

Out of all the others, Keith should have been the one to notice what his fellow teammate was thinking. When Keith wasn't busy, or when Lance wasn't in his room, the two of them would join together and talk. Sometimes it would be random stuff like ' _Do aliens have other languages? Like, is there any other swear word other than quiznak that I can use?_ '

Other times, though rarely, Lance would ask questions that were unexpected, deep and even philosophical.

' _Do you think, after all this, people would still have peace?_ '

That night, Keith had looked at him in bewilderment, but refrained from yelling out the obvious. Instead, he just hummed, nodding silently as he watched the male speak his opinion, both of them huddled together in the bridge of the castle, his blue irises ethereal under the stars.

Now, Keith was at said room, hoping that maybe, just maybe, Lance had been pranking them by hiding. Maybe out of the blue Lance would appear and say that he had gone to the bathroom. But as he looked around, all he saw was an empty room with no Lance.

Lance had truly left them, left  _him_.

"Keith?"

The raven haired male turned to see Hunk. He knew how devastated the Yellow Paladin was, having his best friend gone without saying goodbye. Without Lance around he was much more anxious than usual, stress cooking almost anything in the kitchen. Now, on other days it would seem like a miracle, since eating anything other than space goo is always appreciated, but Hunk was making too much, and no one would want to waste food like that. Thankfully, Pidge was a stress eater, and the earlier events had made her more stressed out than usual.

' _Huh,_ ' Keith thought bitterly, ' _What a perfect pair._ '

Berating himself for that thought, he gazed at the man in front of him. Hunk looked like he had been crying, tired, red rimmed eyes and a red nose. His yellow shirt was wet, and his shoulders were hunched forwards. 

"You should go to Lance's room. There's...something you might want to see." He spoke, gesturing to the door.

Keith nodded and patted the Samoan's shoulder. "Thanks, Hunk. You should get some rest, you look terrible."

He just chuckled, smiling a little. "Okay, night Keith."

The grey-violet eyed male smiled softly in return, walking out of the once empty bridge, where he could still hear the slow breaths and feel the warm comfort from those late nights.

He headed over to the sleeping quarters and found the Cuban's original room. On the door was a note stuck there, filled with Lance's messy but adorable handwriting.

 

 

 

> _"To anyone finding this note,_
> 
> _I would be in another place by now, so all I ask is that you'll only watch the ones with your name labeled on it or where it's marked 'everyone'._
> 
> _You'll no longer see me for a long time anyways, so please just respect my wishes._
> 
> _Love, Lance ♡"_

Taking the note, he placed it to the side before reaching over to open the door, only to stop himself, his hand lingering on the button.

Why did he stop? 

Maybe it was because he had been told to  _not_ enter his room (Lance didn't let anyone in when he was around), and doing so would make Keith feel guilty for betraying his friend's trust. Maybe he didn't want to see what was inside his room, afraid of what Lance was hiding.

Whatever it was, he pushed it aside and reminded himself that Lance wanted him to go in, and that all the others had gone in already. Hell, even Kuron and Lotor had gone in, which was surprising since Lance had strained relationships with both of them.

Keith's breath hitched as the door to Lance's room opens. The video game console that Lance and Pidge had bought was still there, untouched. There was already dust forming in the corners of the room.

Besides that, there was a small table next to the bed. On top of the table was a green tablet that looked similar to Lance's phone. Next to it was a yellow note, probably left by Lance before he...actually left. 

He picked it up and saw blue ink scribbled, forming the words 'I'm sorry' on the yellow parchment. Putting it down, he looked at the wall and saw polaroid-like pictures of the team.

Keith took the one at the bottom right; the one with him in it. He had no idea that it was taken by him, but he did remember the night when that had happened, however. 

* * *

_Keith didn't know what he was doing out here in the hallways when everyone was sleeping. After that exhausting party thrown earlier to celebrate Keith's permanent return to Voltron, it was expected of Keith to sleep like a baby after that, but he seemed to do the opposite of what was expected._

_So here he was, wandering down the hallway as softly as he can, a blanket wrapped around his shoulders like a cape fit for a vampire._

_Honestly, with Keith's pale complexion and dark hair, along with the blanket, he might look like a vampire wandering around the castle halls at midnight._

_His wandering had somehow led him passing through the bridge, and he was about to move on when he saw movement in the supposedly empty room._

_Cautiously, he entered the bridge, his hand slowly curling into fists, his mind on defense mode. He looked around suspiciously for any intruders and saw a bundle of blankets around the corner, occasionally ruffling around slightly as they (or it, who knows) shuffling a bit to lean against one of the pillars of the bridge._

_He was about to tackle the random person when the blanket fell a little, exposing light brown locks and mesmerizing ocean blue eyes that look totally familiar to him._

_"Lance?" He spoke, unable to control himself as the Cuban boy turned around, clearly shocked to see Keith standing there, looking like a total vampire._

_"Hey Samurai," he frowned, raising an eyebrow, "I thought you were exhausted enough to sleep, with the huge party we threw and everything. Why're you out here?"_

_"Funny, I could say the same thing to you," Keith chuckled, sitting down at Lance's left hand side._

_He chuckled, his laugh like the waves of the ocean, calm and slightly amused. Lance pulled his knees towards his chest in a relaxed manner, staring at the millions of stars that were visible on the bridge._

_A comfortable silence followed, and Keith couldn't help but stare at Lance's face, the dimly lid castle lights illuminating the freckled patterns across the bridge of his nose as his deep bluish-green eyes glowed with an ethereal light._

_Keith turned back to look at the stars sprinkled across the dark sky like white flakes of powder over a dark, deep coat of blue, one that was way too dark for Lance's eyes. He thought about the events that had happened earlier, how, after saving the real Shiro and making the decision to leave the Blade of Mamora, Lance had hugged him tightly at the hanger when they stepped down from Red, whispering the two words that replayed over and over in his head._

_"You're back."_

_The half Galran had smiled softly and muttered his name before wrapping his arms around him in return, telling him that he's home._

_After a long journey, he's finally home._

_That was when Hunk broke down into tears, clutching Pidge tightly into his chest. Coran soon followed, mumbling about space dust around the castle before encasing them into a group hug. He didn't see how Shiro looked at them with fondness and pride in his eyes, or how Lotor and Allura held hands before they joined the group hug. He didn't see Kuron's hesitant gaze before Shiro pulled him in to join them._

_He did see, however, the proud and loving look Krolia had. He saw her, with that smile on her face, and knew that she was proud, so, so proud of her son. He knew she felt so, because she had the same look mothers give their children when they find themselves and accomplished something important to them. And he did. He had realized that, although he had gone through rough times, he had his team by his side at all times. They were his friends, his family. The people who would die for him, just as he would to them._

_Keith let his tears fall at that moment._

_"Hey, Keith?"_

_The raven mullet haired boy was brought back into reality as his friend next to him turned to face him with a grin._

_"What music to planets listen to?"_

_He stared at the brunet for a second before cocking his head to one side, feeling very confused. "But Lance, I don't think the Balmera or any other planet listen to music."_

_"You don't know that!" Lance protested before shaking his head. "Wait wait wait wait, we're going out of topic. Just ask me what, Mullet."_

_"Okay then. What music?"_

_"Neptunes."_

_Neptunes? But...there's only one planet called Neptune, and that's in the Milky Way, so there was no way there would be different Neptunes—_

_Oh._

_OH._

_And just like that, Keith couldn't help himself from shaking violently, his hand over his mouth as he muffled his laughter over that painful pun, unaware of the soft, smitten smile the Cuban had, subtly taking a picture of him with the old polaroid camera as the stars twinkled around them, a comet passing by occasionally._

* * *

Keith had no idea how Lance was able to take a picture of him like that, but he didn't mind as he placed it back on the wall in it's original place before looking at the green tablet on the table. 

Picking it up, he sat down on the bed,  next to Lance's neatly folded jacket. He glanced at it and took the jacket, slipping his arms into its sleeves before holding the green device once more.

Lance's jacket smelled like him; cinnamon scent with the calmness of ocean salt around it, as well as the smell of unknown berries waftering around them. Keith ignored that berry scent for a moment, lying down on his bed as the tablet powered on, green light shining brightly at his face.

After lowering the brightness a little (which was a relief, since the light had started to hurt his eyes a little), he roamed through the data kept in the tablet.

It functioned like those tablets on Earth, the ones that Microsoft had manufactured when technology had boosted itself drastically. However, this tablet was mostly empty, as Keith had found out that there was no browser or anything related to a Google in it. Not even a Bing. All he found was a search engine for files and a single folder that said 'videos'.

Hesitantly, he tapped on the folder icon and saw different folders with each of their names in it, as well as a folder named 'everyone' and a document that had the title 'read me first'.

Tapping on the document, he was met with a bunch of letters from different alien languages until the second paragraph, where it was in English.

It was basically a note of Lance telling him (or anyone that reads it) that he should watch the videos in the folder that was named 'everyone' before going to their individual folders. After he had finished reading it, he went back to the same folder and tapped on the one that was meant for everyone.

Holding in a breath, he saw multiple videos appearing in the folder, each with different numbers and peculiar names. The one on the very top was called Vlog 1#: Morriña. A finger hovered on top of the icon and, after a second later, he pressed it.

Immediately, Lance's face filled the screen. He looked exhausted and his eyes seemed dead, which was very uncharacteristic of him. 

He sighs and forces his eyes to gaze at the camera, a strained smile on his face. It certainly looked as if he wanted to get out, but forced himself to open his mouth and start.

" _Hi, I'm Lance, the former Blue Paladin and current Red Paladin of Voltron. I fly a senient mechanical lion and I'm currently in space with a bunch of aliens. Today, however, I'll be talking about home._ "

Keith watched as he exhaled out, his eyes filling with determination. " _Okay, so it's been very lonely lately, since Keith's gone I can't really talk to him for reassurance. I mean, Matt is probably hanging out with Pidge and Hunk right now. Allura and Shiro, along with Coran, are probably interrogating Lotor right now. So I usually train or wander down the hallway or play video games._ "

He then smiled a bittersweet grin, " _I guess talking to this...Seika helps, so there's that,_ " the blue eyed boy added.

" _Anyways, I should move on to the topic I'm talking about today; my familia. There's my mama, my abuelitos, my hermanitos Marco, Luis and Veronica...mi sobrinos...mi primos and all my tíos and tías,_ " he laughed, running a hand through his hair, " _mio Dios, where should I start?_ _Uh..._ " He fiddled with his fingers, looking up at the ceiling, " _I miss how I used to play Guitar Hero with my hermano Luis, which, obviously, I won because I'm great with a stringed instrument like how I'm great with a_ _shot_." He chuckled, a small smile on his face.  _"I miss the pranks Veronica and I did on my tío Andres, man he was gullible, and how Marco ropes me into dancing with him when Shakira started playing on the radio. I miss the karaoke nights, where tía Sandra and aunt Eva sing duets and being gay in general. I miss the poker nights my tíos have when mama's not around. I miss how I was forced to Ladies Night with my tías ever since I came out as_   _b_ _i, or bisexual—_ "

Wait, Lance was  _bisexual_?

" _—like, de verdad, tías? I love the makeovers and everything but braiding all of that hair makes a man tired._ " Lance's smile widened a little, but it fell as he continued, his voice cracking a little, " _I...I miss my abuelitos. I miss abuelita and her famous garlic knots...I miss my abuelito and his ramblings to me in Spanish, even adding a few English phrases to them. And..._ "

Keith's greyish-violet eyes grew wide when they saw tears slowly dripping down his cheeks as he tried to talk about what his nieces and nephews would do with him, stuttering over his words. A few seconds later he started mumbling words that weren't comprehensible to Keith, though he did hear a bit of Spanish from the male, sobbing and holding a hand to his chest.

" _God, I miss them so much..._ " he whispered, furiously wiping his tears away, " _Seeing Mr. Samuel did not help at all. He acts like my mama and my papa at the same time...though, I barely remember my papa._ "

His hands was now on his lap, and his head was facing downwards from the camera, various tears that could be seen from the low light rolling down from his eyes. A broken chuckle came out, and Keith couldn't help but feel his heart being torn apart as he slowly watched the walls crumbling down. " _That...That was a lie. I remember him as light as day. I had always asked if the icy blue in his hair was natural. He taught me everything I know and encouraged me to follow my dreams, that is, until he disappeared when I was_ _seven..._ " He didn't need to see Lance's expression to know that he was becoming frustrated, his voice cracking, a Spanish accent that sounded like it should've been washed away by now appearing again. " _Didn't even know what was happening until it was too late._ " 

The former Red Paladin had never seen Lance like this. Usually he was confident and caring, comforting others and putting them first instead of himself. It was shocking to see him this vulnerable, even when he had been the one who Lance went to when he felt like the seventh wheel. He was sure the others felt as surprised as he was, maybe even guilty about it.

It took a few dobashes, or minutes, for Lance to calm down. The raven haired boy watched as he wiped his tears and snot with his sleeve before grinning sheepishly at the camera. " _Sorry, you had to see, and hear that. Guess I'm more homesick than I thought,_ " he apologized, choking out a laugh, " _Damn, my accent still sounds horrible_."

Keith frowned. Why would someone apologize for being homesick? No one was going to get mad at him, so why would he say sorry? Also, what was he talking about? His accent was adorable, thank you very much.

Wait, what?

Saving those questions for later, he continued watching the recording.

" _I could go on about this all quintant, but I might bore you, so I guess I'll sign off now._ "

' _Don't go..._ ' The violet eyed male thought, his lips pursed as he watched the beautiful boy give the camera a smirk that seemed strained and a salute. " _Until next time! Sharpshooter out!_ "

With that, the recording ended, and Keith was left to stare at the screen, the green light illuminating the room a little. His face held a pained expression as his heart throbbed with guilt, two things running across his mind.

First off, was this how Lance had felt when he saw Pidge, Matt and Mr. Samuel reunited together? Maybe he felt that way as well when he saw Keith with his mother, watching them interact and wishing that he could see his family one more time. 

He was clearly close with all of his family members and his father, who seemed to be missing from Lance's life. According to the recording, Lance's father had been in his life for about seven years before he mysteriously left, just like Krolia.

Secondly, Lance was  _bisexual_. As in, he liked masculine as well as feminine. For some reason, that information alone made his heart flutter and his head giddy with excitement. It also made perfectly good sense as to why he laughed, in a perfectly kind way, every time Keith commented that he shouldn't flirt with girls all the time like it was a joke. Not that he minded, of course. The black haired Asian loved how mellifluous his laugh was and how the room seemed to glow when he smiled.

Recovering from that mild shock, Keith began looking at the rest of the videos on the tablet screen, fearing the pain that the others would hold. The ugly secrets that were waiting to be revealed with just one press. All of Lance's secrets were inside of this green fragile tablet that was in his hands, and he wasn't sure he would be able to handle it.

His eyes scanned the list, settling on the video below the first one that he had seen.

' _Vlog 5#: Faltering_ '.

Inhale.

Exhale.

He breathed in and let it out, mentally preparing himself for the upcoming batch of information he was going to receive. Maybe this time it wouldn't be so depressing. 

He'll be crossing his fingers to that.

With one final sigh, he lifted up his finger and pressed the recording.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> WOOP FIRST CHAPTER DONE YEAAAAAAAAAH
> 
> Also to inform you, these will mostly be in Keith's POV, though it is in third person. 
> 
> If you didn't know, de verdad is kind of means 'really'? In an exasperated kind of way. Please correct me if my Spanish is wrong, however.

**Author's Note:**

> Asdfgghj I really hope you enjoyed it. If any of the characters are OOC or if you just want to give criticism, please write a comment or something :,)
> 
> I only own the plot and some of the characters.


End file.
